


can't fight the moonlight

by jasminetea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: The only thing worse than coming a minute after having his dick touched for the first time by someone other than himself, is having Derek Hale privy to the moment.The prompt said it best: "magic!Stiles accidentally forms a telepathic bond with Derek while having sex with someone else."





	can't fight the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this prompt: http://agentladyhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/88729340807/sterek-sudden-telepathic-link

The only thing worse than coming a minute after having his dick touched for the first time by someone other than himself, is having Derek Hale privy to the moment.

Really, Stiles should know this is the run of luck he’d have: finally find someone to lose the v-card to, and then have some supernatural shit happen.  It could’ve been worse, really. At least there’s no imminent threat of supernatural threat — kanimas, banshees, fairies, kewpies — but sex telepathy is not what he was expecting.  
  
Well, he was expecting it, but that was two weeks before.   One of the perks of interning for Deaton is the access to weird and freaky magic spells in books Deaton tells him not to touch.  And after 21 years of celibacy – and one or two baddies who’d tried to nab him because of it  – he thought magical aid in losing his virginity wasn’t far out.  Magic owed it to him after cockblocking him so many times.

It looks like a simple enough spell, no blood required, so it can’t be _that_ dangerous.  But when he goes to bed that night, with a satchel under his pillow, and nothing happens, he thinks the spell’s a bust – so much for his spark.

Clearly something went right though, because as the person he’s with is touching him, Stiles can’t help but think of Derek, the way they always fall into one another’s personal space – wonders if that constant ability to notice when he’s near is just him or if Derek feels it too. 

He knows it’s a little weird (and a little wrong and rude to the other party) to be thinking of someone else, but he can’t help where his brain wants to go, and being touched feels even better this way –

And oh _fuck_ , he’s coming, and while it’s not the hardest he’s ever come (that was when he first thought masturbating to Derek was a harmless activity), he definitely sees light and then –

Confusion, suspicion, a flash of heat, the feeling of gripping his hands tightly against the sink (sink? what sink?), his voice growing “ _Stiles._ "  And, oh this isn’t him this is Derek and Stiles’ stomach is covered in come and his partner raises an eyebrow.

Stiles turns red, and says, "Sorry?”  


* * *

Ever mortified, but thinking Deaton is easier to face than Derek at the moment (y'know, just in case asking Derek, “Hey Der, were you magically eavesdropping on me getting it on” backfired spectacularly), he shows up the next morning right as Deaton’s opening the place up.  
“So,” Stiles starts, “is there such a thing as sex magic?”

Deaton, to his credit, looks unsurprised.  “Is this about the spell last week that you thought I didn’t know about?”

“Err, yes.”

“You really should’ve done more research; you would’ve known the spell needs the light of a full moon to finish its casting.”

“Wait, you’re saying if I had just waited two more weeks – ”

“You would’ve found out whatever it was,” Deaton gives a pointed look here and Stiles has the wherewithal to look embarrassed, “you wanted to know.”

They stand there, Stiles feeling awkward, and Deaton looking comfortable and all-knowing as ever until Deaton says, “Take the day off, go do some research; I’m sure Derek knows a few things about mooncast magic.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

Deaton smiles, says, "Don't forget last night was a full moon," and then shuts the door in front of Stiles.


End file.
